Mechanics and other craftsmen usually purchase their own tools even when these individuals are employed by larger organizations. When the craftsman has completed his daily work, that person usually leaves the tool box at his place of employment. In order to insure that there will not be any thievery of the tools, the tool box is then locked by the owner of the tools.
Several common types of tools are of a substantial length, such as one foot or two feet or even longer. When these elongated type tools are distributed within the tool box, it is difficult at times to find other smaller tools. Also, it is difficult to remove certain smaller tools and to effect replacement within the tool box. The typical procedure is for the mechanic or craftsman to remove the elongated tools and place them on the floor or ground during the time the tool box is in use. This is undesirable since not only are the tools likely to get dirty, there is also a possibility that they might be stolen or not returned to the box. There is a need for a separate container which could be employed in conjunction with a conventional tool box which is to accommodate elongated tools.